


Sunlit Ribbons

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough mission, four heroes greet the dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlit Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 21, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 3, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 415  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :) Pairings: Either Steve/Diana or Clark/Bruce (she got all four!) and the prompt was: _Sunlight in his hair._

_When the sun rises,  
So does my heart._

_When its rays glitter_  
_Like topaz diamonds,_  
_Like the spokes_  
_Of a tiara,_  
_I see the sun_  
_Like a great_  
_Jeweled crown_  
_Shining_  


  


**Jewel Gold  
** **"Diamonds ‘N’ Gold"**  
**1959 C.E.**

Diana felt unutterably weary as she trudged up the hill, her hand scrabbling for Steve’s. He took her hand and squeezed.

It had been a hellacious mission, Diana thought. She had worried that Steve would not survive, but he was a Warrior and could not be wrapped in cotton batting, as much as there were times she would like to do just that, but she respected him too much.

Clark and Bruce were just ahead of them, Bruce’s arm around Clark’s back and Clark’s arm around Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce still wore the cowl but his concern was clear. He staggered and caught himself before falling, Clark grabbing for him. Diana made a move to help but they righted themselves. Relieved, she continued walking with Steve.

They reached the crest of the hill outside of Gotham and looked down at the Atlantic Ocean. The water was dark as the sun was just beginning to rise. 

Diana stopped and faced Steve, the rays of the sun beginning to streak the sky rose-pink, burnt-orange and lemon-yellow. The sunlight bestowed itself upon Steve and sent ribbons of brightness through lemon-blond hair, sparkling like a tiara as he smiled. Diana never tired of looking at his Apollonian beauty. She was named after the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon, but Steve was a Child of the Sun.

She noticed sunlight sparkling in Clark’s hair. It was appropriate for a Son of the Sun as he basked in the rays of Sol as tried to heal. Bruce kept a tight hold on him, battered and bruised himself. He pushed his cowl back and Clark said his name softly.

“I’m all right,” Bruce murmured despite the bloody bandages encircling his right bicep and his armor torn in places.

Clark cupped his face as the sunlight glittered in his blue-black hair, Bruce touching his hair with a shaking hand. “So beautiful,” he said in an awed voice.

Clark took his hand and removed the gauntlet and kissed the palm as he gathered Bruce close to him, rubbing his beloved’s back.

Diana kissed her beautiful Warrior and threaded her fingers through shining gold as Steve kissed her back with tender love as the sun began to rise to herald the new day.


End file.
